Gary Doyle
Gary Doyle is a minor protagonist in World Between Worlds, being a Splatoon original character. He is an awkward, yet friendly Inkling who strives to do the right thing as often as possible. He is roleplayed by FazDude. Appearance Gary is a male Inkling boy, although slightly taller than those seen in Splatoon (being about 5'3") due to being older. He has slightly pale skin and blue eyes. His usual hairstyle is dubbed the "Topknot", donning two large tentacles hanging out of the back of his hair, resembling a ponytail. The color of his hair depends on his current ink color, but he almost always uses red. His usual outfit has him wear: * Retro Sweat: A dark pink, long-sleeved sweater with a cat design (bearing a subtle resemblance to Judd) on the front. The back also bears text in the inkling language. * Dark blue shorts with a line going down vertically (the color of which depending on his ink color) * Orange Arrows: Sneakers with an orange interior, front, and back, with a blue midsection. The top of them is somewhat gray, and they have two black straps: one on the tongue and one on the heel. He wears the 8-Bit Fishfry, which features an 8-Bit rendition of the Fishfry logo, under his Retro Sweat, but it isn't noticeable until he takes the Retro Sweat off. Personality Gary can best be described a optimistic person with a big heart. While he's usually polite and caring, he can also be quite excitable at times. However, he is also socially anxious, which often leads to awkward encounters, especially around newcomers. Due to this, he's always second-guessing himself in conversation and often apologizes profusely for any inconvenience. Despite all this, he'll take any opportunity to make a new friend, and keeps the ones he has close. His kindness has also given him a strong sense of justice. One of his greatest pet peeves is bullying and inequality within the community, and can get quite vocal regarding the topic. A notable trait about Gary is his passion for video games. While he's willing to discuss other topics, conversations about gaming get him particularly interested, and can lead to a lengthy tirade about the subject from him. Alongside video games, he has also taken up an interest in singing, hoping to become a famous musician one day. However, despite Gary's usual enthusiasm, he can be quite timid/cowardly at times. He is also prone to stressing out, which is usually caused by him trying to live up to the assumed expectations of others. However, his greatest flaw is his inability to control or mask his emotions, especially if the situation at hand involves something or someone he deeply cares about. This may lead to him making thoughtless decisions, which he usually ends up regretting. Due to his emotional nature, he is also quite easy to read, and most can gain an understanding of his current mood solely by his facial expression. Abilities Gary has the abilities of an average Inkling. He possesses the ability to generate ink, which he can shoot at enemies. He has a number of weapons he can use his ink with, which are listed below. However, he is only slightly skilled with these weapons. He can also turn into a squid and swim around in the ink he creates. He is capable of Super Jumping, which allows him to launch himself vast distances. Gary wields the following weapons: * N-Zap '89 ** Sub: Burst Bomb ** Special: Tenta Missiles * Killer Wail Gary's voice has the ability to create powerful shockwaves, similar to Pearl's (albeit with less power). Using this ability, he is able to push opponents/objects away, shatter glass and potentially other fragile materials, and at full power, even knock someone out. Aside from his combat-based abilities, Gary has considerable singing talent, although his anxiety keeps him from displaying it to anyone he isn't close with. History Gary had a normal childhood. He was raised just as any kid would be in Inkopolis, quickly developing a fascination with video games and music. For most of his life, he was shy and awkward around other people, making it hard for him to make friends. Around age 14, he discovered his powers during a schoolyard fight. Although he would eventually grow to appreciate his powers, Gary was initially fearful and ashamed of them, sinking deeper into seclusion. At age 18, Gary decided to go to live on his own, opting to get his own apartment and take online college. One day, he heard about the mysterious Canoli Isles and decided to visit for personal pleasure. Relationships Off the Hook (Pearl and Marina) Gary seems to be a huge fan of Off the Hook, and seems to idolize Pearl to an extent. Gallery TBA Trivia * Gary is voiced by Yuki Tsujii, using a higher-pitched and squeakier version of the Inkling boy voice. * Gary's favorite food is pizza. * Gary has high-functioning autism, although he tries to hide it from people in fear that he'll be treated differently due to it. Nobody knows about this. * Gary is very insecure about his height, and comments about it might rouse outrage from him. * Gar, one of Gary's nicknames, is a word used to describe a certain type of fish. * It is speculated that Gary may actually be Sans from the popular indie video game Undertale.